


Мы — боги

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [1]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Happy Ending, Het and Slash, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Куда уходят уставшие боги Кэртианы? И кто приходит им на смену?
Relationships: Justin Pridd/Iris Oakdell, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Мы — боги

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям канона, частично модернAU

«Так хочется зимы»… Она не знала, зачем набрала эти слова в мессенджере, в конце концов, это было просто абсурдно: вечер накануне Великого Излома, какой зимы тебе ещё надо? Но в ветровое стекло стучалась мелкая снежная крупа, тут же превращаясь в извилистые водяные дорожки — Боб любил, когда в салоне тепло, хотя сама Айрис предпочла бы повернуть ручку регулятора чуть вправо. «Всё ещё будет, солнышко, — Джастин откликнулся на удивление быстро, будто только и ждал её сообщений. Да нет, ждал, конечно. — После Излома всё только начинается. Считай, что пока был разгон». «Угу, неудачный», — быстро написала она, поставив в конце сообщения кислую рожицу. Боб уже возвращался, причём, насколько она видела сквозь дождливую метель последнего дня этого круга, без обещанных шадди и сосисок по-бергерски. 

— Представляешь, говорят, сливки закончились. А сосисок ещё днём не было. Обнаглели совсем! А глинтвейн разливают! И пряники эти… Терпеть не могу, имбирём воняют. 

Боб плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье: грузный, рыхлый — такому бы не по ночной Олларии мотаться, а дома на диване посиживать. Сержант столичной дорожной патрульной службы — куда деваться. И в слякоть, и в мороз, и в будни, и в праздники… 

— Ничего, тут рядом ещё одна забегаловка. Вон в тот переулок сверни. 

Должно быть, он хотел её подбодрить. Ага, так и есть. 

— Вот ответь мне, Айрис — отчего у тебя глаза всегда такие грустные, а? Хотя чего я спрашиваю. До Излома чуть-чуть осталось, моя вот сейчас пироги печёт. Муж-то твой как, ничего? Я бы ни за что… 

Дальше он скажет, что ни за что не отпустил бы жену служить в дорожную полицию, тем более если начальство ставит девчонку на дежурство в такой день. Ему-то что, начальству этому, плевать ему… 

— Джастин не возражает, — мягко отозвалась она, включая поворотник. — У того ларька остановить? — Я сейчас, мигом…

Да, ей часто приходилось слышать, что у неё грустные глаза, но… какими им быть ещё у существа, живущего на свете уже второй круг? Джастин всегда сердился, когда она так говорила про себя — «существо». Ну а с другой стороны — как их называть ещё? 

Мелкая морось, прихваченная лёгким морозцем, постепенно превращалась в резные ледяные кристаллы, они распластывали тонкие лучики по стеклу, чтобы тут же растаять, исчезнуть. Грустные глаза… 

***

…Тогда, круг назад, страшная каменная волна не раздавила их — просто выбросила в уголке тёмного заброшенного сада. И они — ничего не понимающие, перепуганные — стряхивали с одежды песок и каменную крошку, стирали кровь с лица. Словно потерпевшие кораблекрушение, милостью Создателя выброшенные на берег. «Создатель да не оставит нас, да пребудет с нами его благодать и прощение», — беспрестанно бормотала матушка и всё плакала, плакала… Смотрела на девочек, на Айрис и смахивала слёзы с грязных щёк. Слёзы, которых Айри прежде у неё никогда не видела.

А за переплетением чёрных ветвей уже мерцал огонёк фонаря, и чей-то голос всё повторял: «Я сейчас, сейчас! Вы целы?»

Его звали Джастин Придд, и он был мёртв без малого четыре года. «Идёмте в замок, здесь недалеко, — он выглядел невероятно обрадованным, но Айрис ещё не понимала почему; суетился, помогал им подняться, не знал, кому из дам первой подать руку, и остановился всё же на матушке, подбадривал девочек… — Я сейчас же велю наполнить для вас горячую ванну, ужин сервируют чуть позже. А комнаты уже готовы. Я…» «Так вы что, ждали нас?» — что бы ни случилось, Айрис не могла так быстро сдаться и последовать за мертвецом невесть куда. «Я… — казалось, он смутился, не желая открывать им страшную правду. — До вас в замок не прибывали гости, но вот уже несколько дней… у меня такое необыкновенное чувство, что вот-вот кто-то появится, поэтому… Только я в точности не знал, сколько понадобится комнат, поэтому велел прибраться в трёх, но это нетрудно исправить. Пока вы…»

— Постойте, сударь! — матушка, следует отдать ей должное, быстро взяла себя в руки. — Если я верно расслышала ваше имя, вас похоронили без малого четыре года назад. Вы… вы мертвы.  
— Да, — он тряхнул блестевшими в свете факелов каштановыми кудрями, глядя на вновь прибывших радостно и весело. — И вы тоже.

***

… — На, — Боб протягивал ей шадди в бумажном стаканчике и аппетитно завёрнутую в несколько слоёв теста сосиску, — ты ведь с белым соусом любишь, я не напутал? И шадди горячий, не обожгись. 

Боб опекал её. На правах старшего, как он был уверен. И он не был похож ни на кого из её настоящего прошлого, хотя что такое «настоящее прошлое»? «Иллюзия, лишь аберрация нашего сознания. Всё ещё пытаешься примирить себя с действительностью? Она невозможна, но, тем не менее, она существует. Просто прими это как факт», — да, Джастин сказал бы именно так. Если бы у него было настроение пофилософствовать. Интересно, Рокэ с Диком уже приехали?

— Муж небось заждался уже, — продолжал Боб, недовольный выпавшим на праздничный вечер дежурством. — Кстати, всё недосуг спросить: кто он у тебя?  
— Учёный. Биолог.  
— А, учёный… это хорошо. Старше тебя, да?  
— Джастину тридцать.  
— Это правильно.  
— Что правильно? — она могла бы и не переспрашивать, и без того понятно, что хочет сказать её напарник.  
— Ну, когда муж постарше.

Она поднесла к губам стаканчик с шадди, чтобы скрыть улыбку. И когда вы женаты уже без малого круг — это тоже правильно. Как будто это и было предначертано изначально: она и Джастин. Только там, в их «настоящем прошлом», этого никак не могло произойти.

***

… — Вернее… эрэа, возможно, я не совсем правильно выразился. Мы не вполне мертвы. Во всяком случае, все человеческие радости остались нам доступны. 

В то время Айрис свято верила лишь в одно: Мирабелле Окделл человеческие радости были недоступны и при жизни.

Замок… огромный лабиринт с витыми лентами каменных лестниц, переходами, залами, колоннами. Он не мог быть созданием прошлого круга, он не походил ни на Надор, ни на дворцы, виденные ею в Олларии, ни на те вычурные постройки, что начали возводить в Талиге четверть или полкруга спустя. Но он жил, его окна озарялись светом множества свечей, столы ломились от яств, в сундуках и резных шкафах отыскивалась любая одежда, какую ни пожелай. Одно было невыносимо: их существование — живых ли, мёртвых ли — оказалось ограниченным замком и садом. Разросшимся, одичавшим, в ту ночь запорошенным мягким снегом. Он всё падал и падал, кружился над ними, словно мириады звёзд опускались ей на щёки, на лоб, на израненные руки… Но царапины сами собой затянулись, стоило опуститься в ароматную воду купальни, тело забыло о боли, а восторженный блеск в глазах Джастина помог отрешиться и от того, что Надора и всех, кого она некогда любила и оставила, больше нет.

— Вы не можете пожениться. Ни один священник не станет венчать мёртвых, — протестовала матушка.  
— Ни один священник не доберётся к нам, матушка, — задорно объявила Дейдри, чуть ли не первой смирившаяся с тем, что законы обычной жизни больше не властны над ними. — Поэтому волей создавшего это место я объявляю Айрис Окделл и Джастина Придда мужем и женой.

Матушке нечего было возразить: за несколько прожитых здесь месяцев и она поняла, что Создатель и его адепты вряд ли когда-нибудь посещали мир, где они ныне обретаются. А летом появился Дикон.

Они как раз взялись за обустройство сада: Мирабелла оживилась, указывая слугам — она словно не желала видеть, что их окружают литтэны и найери — где лучше проложить дорожки и какие кусты высадить возле скамейки. Дикона нашли ночью возле фонтана, и теперь Айрис не сомневалась: накануне появления нового обитателя замка ты как будто ощущаешь… она до сих пор не знала, как это описать. Лёгкое подрагивание воздуха, из которого складывается призрачная фигура, чтобы тут же раствориться вновь? Голос, зовущий тебя в глубине бесконечной галереи? Дрожь ветки, неловко задетой чьей-то рукой?

— Так рано, Ричард, так рано… — удручённо бормотала матушка, когда Джастин и Айрис помогли последнему из Окделлов добраться до входа в его новое обиталище.

И Дикон тоже ничего не понимал: хватался за грудь, прикрывая кровившую рану, пытался что-то объяснить, называл имена… А каково было Джастину, когда он оказался здесь совершенно один? Когда просидел взаперти целых четыре года, не имея даже возможности перекинуться хоть с кем-нибудь парой слов?

***

— Излом-то вдвоём встречать будете? 

Боб как раз разделался со своей порцией и теперь был расположен поговорить.

— С родственниками. С друзьями. Как все.  
— У вас или в гости?

Айрис ненадолго задумалась, подбирая правильный ответ. Как назвать место, которое она давно покинула?

— У родных. У них большой дом.  
— А…

Сейчас Боб вновь скажет, что это хорошо.

— Скукотища, наверное, — неожиданно произнёс он. — Нет, когда постарше, то да. Дети, племянники, родители. А пока молодые… повеселиться ведь хочется. Что, нет?

Она могла бы вспомнить бессчётные балы, на которых веселилась всласть половину прошлого круга, пока ей это не прискучило. Маскарады, обнимающиеся парочки в беседках, гости, рядившиеся в королей и королев, бродяг, гадалок или корсаров, шулеров и бретёров… поначалу она грустила, и Джастин под благовидным предлогом увозил домой утомившуюся супругу. Маски, личины, новые роли… Роли, которые приходилось менять слишком часто, места, в которых не успеваешь прижиться. Путешествующая пара из Улаппа, владельцы пансиона, который они были вынуждены продать через несколько лет. Бордонский профессор с супругой, прибывший читать лекции в университете Алвасете… Люди вокруг них рождались и умирали, пройдя положенный каждому земной путь, а они не старели: им всегда было столько, сколько исполнилось бы на прошлый Великий Излом. Ей восемнадцать, девятнадцать Дикону, Рокэ — тридцать восемь, тридцать один — Роберу. И Эдит и Дейдри… вечные дети.

…В рации что-то затрещало, из-за сильного ветра связь всегда была с помехами. «Винная, 48, — интересно, кому ещё сегодня не повезло с дежурством? — Сержант Калло, стажёр Придд, вы ближе всех. Выезжайте».

— Вот идиоты, а! — Боб явно радовался возможности хоть немного развеять скуку. — И что им по домам не сидится?

Пока Боб фиксировал на камеру место происшествия, Айрис заполняла протоколы, приглашая в кабину незадачливых водителей одного за другим. «Тормоза, понимаете, кошкины тормоза! — негодовал каждый из них. — Я ему сигналю, а он…» Айрис не считала, что стоит объяснять им, насколько удлиняется тормозной путь на скользкой трассе, поэтому просто согласно кивала, стуча по клавиатуре. Ещё час-полтора — и смена закончится, они с Бобом вернутся в участок, она сядет в свой автомобиль. Только в свой — путь в невидимый прочим замок заказан всем, кроме восьмерых вечных жителей Кэртианы.

***

… — Почему мы не можем выбраться отсюда, почему? — негодовала она, когда Джастин откладывал в сторону очередной том в их необъятной библиотеке, и одного взгляда в его усталые, но всегда такие улыбчивые и лучистые глаза было довольно, чтобы понять — и на этот раз поиски окончились ничем. — И зачем нас здесь держат? Кому мы нужны? Хорошо, мы не можем умереть. Но и жить, жить мы тоже не можем!

— Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что у Кэртианы свои планы на наш счёт. Только вот какие… Четверо женщин, двое мужчин. И все мы из Великих Домов. И жизнь каждого оборвалась до срока. Что, если должно быть восемь? Четыре и четыре?  
— И что, мы должны ждать?  
— А что нам ещё остаётся делать?

И они почти смирились, свыклись. Даже Дикон начал оттаивать, рассказывал, словно выплёвывал отраву, нехотя и болезненно расставаясь со своей страшной историей. Историей своей любви, своей преданной преданности и своего преступления. Как будто сдирал кровавый бинт, присохший к нагноившейся ране.

— Забудь, — сказал ему Джастин. — Те, кого ты и вправду любил, рядом с тобой. Столько лет прошло. Один человек как-то сказал мне: просто живи.

И Дикон пытался: возился с садом, где каждое дерево было ему радо, возводил какие-то каменные горки, вмиг покрывавшиеся каскадами мелких фиолетовых цветов, спорил с матушкой, играл с девочками. Рылся в библиотеке вместе с Айри и Джастином, негодовал, что за каменной аркой возле слепого окна на самом деле есть некое скрытое от них помещение, где, скорее всего, замок и хранит свои тайны. Дик оживал, становясь прежним: пусть и слишком серьёзным, но таким любящим, понятным — самым лучшим братом, которым некогда был для неё. Пока не появился он — тот самый человек, давным-давно сказавший Джастину: «просто живи».

О его появлении шептал ветер, бросавший в лицо пригоршни мелкой водяной пыли из фонтана, порой Айри чудилось, будто облака на секунду замедляют свой бег в небесных высях, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же творится на земле. В замке постоянно что-то падало: книги словно сами норовили выбраться из шкафов и оказаться на полу, а гипсовые статуэтки — спрыгнуть вниз с каминных полок и разбиться вдребезги. И теперь уже они втроём — Айрис, Джастин и Дикон — обходили замок и самые отдалённые уголки сада по несколько раз в день и по ночам, ожидая появления седьмого живого мертвеца.

Он прибыл отнюдь не ночью, будто и сейчас, после своей смерти, доказывал всем, что на него не распространяются никакие законы. Ведь ходящим в тени больше пристала тьма. Он стоял, обхватив ствол высоченного бука: в охотничьих сапогах, с ружьём, висевшим за плечом. Только между его лопаток торчала рукоять ножа, а чёрный, украшенный серебряным шитьём камзол насквозь промок от крови.

— Здравствуй, Рокэ! — Джастин одним движением извлёк нож из раны, развернул прибывшего лицом к себе и обнял, помогая тому удержаться на ногах.  
— Рада приветствовать вас, герцог Алва, — чопорно произнесла Айрис, подмечая, как лицо брата покрывается алыми пятнами, как взгляд вмиг становится таким пустым, словно Дикон созерцает не своего бывшего эра, а бескрайнюю бесплодную пустыню на дальнем юге Багряных земель.  
— Эр Рокэ…

Но бывший Первый маршал Талига, а, как оказалось впоследствии, ещё и бывший регент, не удостоил его даже кивком — словно там, где стоял Дикон, в мироздании по чьему-то недосмотру зияла прореха. Небольшая, но крайне неопрятная. И их маленький мирок распался: Рокэ по старой памяти приятельствовал с Джастином, был любезен с его супругой и неприступной Мирабеллой, привечал девочек, а вот Дик… его для него не существовало. И пусть после гибели Дикона прошло без малого двенадцать лет — Рокэ Алва ничего ему не простил. И не забыл.  
Что же до того, что приключилось с бывшим регентом… он сам рассказывал об этом так небрежно, словно речь шла о полной безделице: королевская охота, устроенная в честь восемнадцатилетия юного короля Карла, собачий лай, звуки рожков, крики загонщиков… Рокэ оторвался от своего эскорта, желая первым настигнуть кабана в овражке… «Уже давно перестал удивляться, что они всегда бьют в спину», — Айрис слышала, как они с Джастином говорили за неплотно прикрытыми дверями библиотеки. «Кто, Рокэ?» «А ты знаешь, кто стрелял в тебя?» «Могу только догадываться», — Айрис без труда представила себе, как её муж пожимает плечами. С такой светлой улыбкой на лице, словно заранее готов отпустить грехи всем обитающим в Талиге и за его пределами — и ныне живущим, и тем, кто придёт следом. «Вот и я — остаётся только гадать. Мне трудновато выбрать убийцу — боюсь, желающих сыскалось бы слишком много. Кому-нибудь должно было повезти. Быть может, молодому королю нашептали, что ему пора входить в силу, быть может… Знаешь, я сходу назову тебе человек пять среди тех, кто был в тот день приглашён поучаствовать в охоте и кто прекрасно владеет ножом. И большая часть из них были моими добрыми знакомыми, даже, пожалуй, друзьями. Или же они просто подослали наёмного убийцу…» «Зато ты вновь молод, Рокэ!» «А вот ты стал старше, Джастин».

Да, Джастин стал старше на четыре года, а Рокэ помолодел на двенадцать, что вовсе не скрашивало ни его отвратительного нрава, ни безобразного отношения к Дику. Дикон мрачнел, он перестал спускаться к общей трапезе, всё больше пропадал в саду. «Что с тобой? Какое тебе до него дело? — наседала на брата Айрис. — Что он за человек такой, если не может простить мёртвого? Ты был мальчишкой, когда всё случилось, глупым мальчишкой!» «Для него я убийца и отравитель — и так будет всегда».

***

… — Да, всегда на эти праздники вот так, — сокрушённо покачал головой Боб, записывая очередной адрес. — Носятся по магазинам в последний момент, гоняют. Придурка занесло какого-то, пять машин посреди дороги собрал. Дворцовый проспект, прямо возле парка. Сейчас битый час будешь протоколы строчить. Нам сменяться скоро, а до восьми всё равно все вызовы наши…

Айрис включила сирену, разворачиваясь прямо посреди широкой автострады: им недалеко, в старой части города всё в двух шагах.  
— Хорошо ещё башку никто себе не проломил, вроде целы все. Одни бумажки для страховой…

***

…Не проломил себе башку? А вот Дикон проломил. Вернее, когда она увидела его, распластанного на траве у подножья самой высокой башни, она действительно поверила, что на этот раз её брат мёртв окончательно. Он был похож на сломанную марионетку, выброшенную на обочину актёришками заезжего балагана: нелепо вывернутые руки и ноги — как будто из деревянной куклы разом вынули все шарниры и остались только переломанные куски деревяшек. «Дикон, Дикон!» — она бежала вниз, не помня себя от ужаса, и едва слышала, как догнавший её на лестничной площадке Джастин убеждал её, что никто не может умереть дважды. 

Но, опережая их, с другой стороны парка к Дику летел всадник на вороном коне. Он спешился так быстро, что казалось, он просто выпал из седла. Рухнул на колени, осторожно поворачивая к себе лицо неудавшегося самоубийцы. И… Айри не верила своим ушам… он шептал, он звал, он уговаривал, он умолял: «Дик, Дикон. Ну же, открой глаза! Вот так, умница! Скажи, где болит? Ты цел?» И убедившись, что Дикон всё же жив, сам тащил его на руках до спальни, не подпуская никого к своей драгоценной ноше. И только щерился, как сторожевой пёс, когда Мирабелла пыталась приблизиться к сыну. «Это вы, вы убили его!» — всё же успела выкрикнуть матушка. «Что, желаете почитать ему избранные места из Эсператии, эрэа? Какая досада, что в замке не сыскать ни одной из этих книжонок. Дикону нужен покой, а не ваши причитания!» И Рокэ захлопнул дверь перед самым её носом.

«Джастин, как же так?» — Айрис всё никак не могла взять в толк, как можно упасть с такой высоты и не разбиться. И в то же время ощущала невероятное облегчение: тогда она впервые осознала, что ей больше никогда не придётся бояться за своих близких. Никогда. «Мы не можем ничего сделать с собой, Айри, — муж прижал её к себе, мягко поглаживая по вздрагивающим лопаткам. — Думаешь, я не пробовал, пока маялся тут один? И с той же самой башни. Голова потом неделю раскалывалась». «Бедный мой! И тебе никто не помог?» Джастин только усмехнулся, шутливо дуя на её русую макушку. «У меня были найери. А у твоего брата… Ну и дурак же я! И ведь ничего не заметил!» «Не заметил чего?» «Того, что он влюблён, как мартовский кот. Оттого и дулся, и не разговаривал. Не бойся за Ричарда, Айри. Рокэ своего не отдаст. Никому. Даже смерти».

А Рокэ и вправду был влюблён: теперь она вспоминала и сумрачные взгляды исподлобья, которые он украдкой бросал на Дика, и его показное презрение. Неужели все эти годы… Да нет, не может быть! Или Первый маршал Талига боялся, что его отвергнут?

Ближе к полуночи она крадучись приблизилась к спальне Дикона: дверь была прикрыта неплотно — должно быть, Рокэ полагал, что в столь поздний час их никто не потревожит, а больному нужен воздух. В царившем внутри полумраке было почти ничего не разглядеть — только силуэт человека, сидевшего на краешке постели да завесу чёрных волос, скрывавшую лежавшего на подушках Дика.

— Потерпи, Дикон. Ну, малыш. Очень больно? Хочешь другую подушку? Она прохладная. Вот так. Повернись.

И Айри видела, как тонкие пальцы касались висков брата, и ощущала, как по комнате разливается терпкий аромат трав.

— Дыши, глубже дыши. Лучше? Тебе неприятно, что я с тобой говорю?  
— Нет… Я думал…  
— Помолчи.  
— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.  
— Представь себе — я тоже. Постарайся заснуть. Завтра снова будет день. Знаешь, однажды нам пришлось ночевать в крестьянском доме — то ли в Варасте, то ли в окрестностях Торки — точно уже и не скажу. Давай, вдохни ещё.

И вновь горьковатая травянистая волна прокатилась по спальне, обдавая затаившуюся за порогом Айри лавандовым прибоем. И безумной, безудержной нежностью, что годами металась, грызла прутья своей клетки и наконец вырвалась на свободу.

— Расскажи…  
— Там был ребёнок, должно быть, лет двух или трёх, и он всё время хныкал. И мать, опасаясь, что он потревожит солдат, рассказывала ему сказку. Совсем простую, знаешь… Закрывай глаза. Засыпай. Так вот: далеко на луне живёт одна женщина. Она уже старенькая, но у неё есть и козы, и утки, и гуси. И даже корова. Годы сделали её подслеповатой и неловкой, оттого порой после дойки она расплёскивает молоко из ведёрка — и тогда к нам вниз протягивается узкая звёздная дорожка. Если тебе повезёт увидеть её, ты можешь подняться до самой луны. И хозяйка примет тебя, накормит пирогами и даст кружку парного молока. А потом отпустит домой с подарком. А ещё…

Айрис самой стало интересно, кого же Алва ещё поселил на луне, чтобы развлечь Дика. И в тот момент она поняла, что с её братом больше не случится никакой беды.

— А ещё там есть лес, в котором множество хищников. И если добрая женщина вовремя не заметит, что разлила молоко, то ночью по звёздному лучу к нам придут большие белые волки. Они всегда голодны и ищут добычу…  
— И говорила малышу, что если он не будет спать, то они украдут его, да? — удивительно, но сейчас, рядом со своим бывшим эром, Дикон будто и сам превращался в ребёнка.  
— Это я тебя украду.

Айрис прислонилась к стене: отчего-то от безыскусных слов Рокэ на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Она сняла туфли и так и шла до своих покоев босая, чтобы не потревожить этих двоих случайным шорохом.

Дикон проболел неделю: и все эти дни Рокэ оставался рядом — кормил чуть ли не с ложки, втирал в виски и в затылок ароматные мази, от которых того клонило в сон. А потом они оба словно с цепи сорвались. Нет, с виду всё выглядело пристойно: они вдруг всерьёз решили, что Эдит и Дейдри чахнут здесь от скуки, так что теперь каждый день затевали игры — в пиратов, разбойников, бродячих циркачей. Так и скакали по кустам, словно дети. Или… Айри и хотела бы ничего не замечать, но порой ей случалось оказаться в отдалённом уголке парка или нежилой галерее замка. «Как же я люблю тебя! Всегда любил. Ты мне веришь, Дикон? Скажи «да», скажи!»

Должно быть, Дик и вправду ответил ему «да», потому что в итоге они оказались первыми, кто покинул замок. Вдвоём. Хотя возможным это стало лишь только после того дня, когда на выложенную камнем площадку перед замком рухнул Робер Эпинэ, переживший Рокэ всего на пару месяцев.

***

Пусть до наступления Излома оставалось ещё несколько часов, но на улицы уже высыпали компании подростков — тех, кто постарше, потянет на воздух после полуночи. Бенгальские огни расплёскивали вокруг себя холодный огонь, щёлкали петарды, из ракетниц вылетали алые, зелёные и белые звёзды. 

Айри вбивала регистрационные номера, сличала фотографии на водительских удостоверениях, записывала названия страховых компаний, почти не вслушиваясь в сбивчивые объяснения. Конечно, после праздников придётся ещё раз переворошить все эти протоколы, разбираясь, кто прав, кто виноват. Она могла бы сказать, что это не так уж и важно на самом деле, но была уверена, что разъярённые обладатели покорёженных бамперов, дверей и капотов её бы не поняли.

***

Кто прав, а кто виноват? Действительно ли Робер Эпинэ засматривался на юную супругу кавалера Бурдье, или тот попросту вбил себе в голову некую блажь? «Это ж надо, а? — Робер пытался привстать на колени, удивлённо оглядывая площадку перед воротами и столпившихся вокруг него людей. — Мы и начать-то толком не успели! Куда он подевался?» «Стареешь, Робер! Кем бы ни был этот Бурдье, но он только что продырявил тебе печень». «Ты? То есть это вы, господин регент? Но вы же…» И они ответили ему чуть ли не хором: «Мертвы, как и ты!» А вечером в замке был праздник, да что там — настоящий пир. Ведь Эдит, едва Робера перенесли внутрь, толкнула калитку и обнаружила, что они больше не узники. Джастин оказался прав: восемь живых мертвецов наконец были в сборе. 

«Где мы, где?» Уже на следующее утро все они собрались возле выхода из зачарованного сада, страшась приблизиться к невидимой границе. Те же перелески, что открывались им прежде, излучина реки, вдоль берегов которой угадывались ивовые заросли, поросшие травой пологие холмы. И теперь оставалось всего лишь сделать шаг, выйти на дорогу и отправиться в путь. «Я пойду! — решительно объявил Рокэ. — Хотя бы разузнаю, куда нас занесло. Быть может, мы вообще не в Кэртиане». «А если мы в Кэртиане, Рокэ? Более того, в окрестностях Олларии? А тебя убили полгода назад. И судя по всему — по королевскому приказу. Куда ты пойдёшь? — Наверное, Джастин был и оставался самым разумным из их компании. Конечно, если не считать матушку. — Пойду я. Прошло шестнадцать лет — вряд ли меня хоть кто-нибудь помнит». «На момент моей внезапной кончины твой брат занимал должность супрема», — Рокэ не готов был уступать.

«Тогда мы, мы с Эдит пойдём! Оденемся крестьянками, будто на базар!» — тут же предложила Дейдри, и по тому, как она непоседливо вертелась на месте, было ясно, что она вот-вот сорвётся с места и побежит собираться. «Моя эрэа! — Рокэ поклонился, выметая каменные плиты перед ней воображаемыми перьями несуществующей шляпы. — Разбойники хороши только тогда, когда их изображаем мы с вашим братом. На самом же деле это весьма неприятные типы. От них дурно пахнет. Не говоря уже о том, что они и слыхом не слыхивали об обходительности. Боюсь, вы будете разочарованы».

Самая нелепая идея, за которую они в итоге и ухватились, пришла Дику. «Мы с Рокэ пойдём, — сказал он. — Мы оденем его слепцом, чтобы никто не видел глаз. А я стану поводырём. Таких привечают во всех трактирах. Разговорим кого-нибудь, осмотримся». «Особенно я. С повязкой на глазах», — буркнул Рокэ, но было очевидно, что подобная мысль ему по душе. Их снарядили в дорогу, чтобы тем же вечером встретить с небывалыми вестями.

Тропинка, начинавшаяся от ворот их убежища, через четверть хорны выводила на наезженный тракт; и после пары часов пути мнимый слепец и его поводырь оказались вблизи Фрамбуа. Добрый король Карл правил в Олларии, Лионель Савиньяк состоял при нём кансилльером. «А ведь он всегда неплохо метал ножи», — задумчиво заметил Рокэ за ужином, разливая вино по опустевшим кубкам. Как бы там ни было, но ясно было одно: если обитатели замка хотят вольной жизни, то на ближайшие лет тридцать им стоит покинуть окрестности столицы или же затаиться — пока ещё живы те, кто их помнит.

Но пусть они и опасались быть узнанными, их свобода началась именно в тот день: ведь она не означала немедленного побега, она лишь предоставляла такую возможность.  
К тому же отнюдь не всех тянуло постранствовать: Робер, едва открыв для себя конюшни замка, видимо, решил поселиться там навеки. Четверть круга назад он ещё занимался ветеринарией, а сейчас — доктор медицины. Такая вот большая маленькая семья…

Матушка заявила, что ни за что не покинет столь прекрасное место: она забросила вышивание, зато теперь её терпеливые руки складывали замысловатые узоры из кустов вербейника или лапчатки, белых, розовых и голубых гортензий. К ней склонялись листья сирени и собранные в тяжёлые фиолетовые гроздья соцветия глицинии. Тонкий аромат гардении дурманил голову в оранжерее, среди блестящих тёмно-зелёных листьев апельсиновых и лимонных деревьев манили к себе жёлтые и оранжевые солнышки спелых плодов. Прикоснись, сорви, попробуй…

Как-то, должно быть, полкруга назад, Джастин, клятвенно обещая, что они с Айри присмотрят за девочками, убедил её выйти замуж. За почтенного благонравного вдовца, купившего небольшое имение в двух хорнах за Фрамбуа. Они прожили вместе десять лет, что по меркам обычной человеческой жизни того времени было не так уж и мало. И когда мать, схоронив и второго мужа, вернулась в замок, Айрис всё корила себя: они поступили жестоко, убедив Мирабеллу искать счастья там, где им подобные обрести его не могут. Матушка была грустна, но при этом казалась удивительно спокойной и умиротворённой. И когда Айри было сунулась к ней со своим сочувствием и раскаянием, мягко сказала: «Тебе не за что меня жалеть. Когда я шла под венец, я не обманывалась. Но я благодарна тебе. Тебе и Джастину. И Анри. И я хотела бы, чтобы он навсегда оставался единственным для меня. Теперь я, по крайней мере, знаю, что значит жить в согласии и уважении друг к другу. Но больше — никогда!» И с тех пор они об этом не говорили.

Что же до Рокэ и Ричарда… Легендарные покорители Седых земель — Алехандро Алемар и Джимми Форрестер. Они сгинули в одном из очередных походов, но их тел так и не нашли. Приходилось исчезать, чтобы появиться вновь, уже в ином месте и под новой личиной. И уже позже: экспедиция в Бирюзовые земли, лагерь альпинистов, школа рафтинга… Порой казалось, что из них двоих мальчишка — именно Рокэ, а серьёзный немногословный Дик словно стал его якорем, опорой в мире, где бывший герцог Алва был готов лететь куда угодно. Вслед ветрам и грозовым тучам.

Матушка настояла, чтобы Дикон и Джастин, а потом и Айри закончили университет, — и делать это пришлось не единожды, ведь жизнь менялась, а им хотелось… Айрис никогда бы не подумала, что с каждым годом своей бесконечной жизни она будет желать всё больше: новых стран, новых впечатлений, новых ролей, которые удавались ей всё лучше и лучше. И больше любви.

Только вот девочки… Примерно каждые сорок или пятьдесят лет матушка объявляла, что настала пора вновь записать Дейдри и Эдит в школу. Поначалу это были заведения при монастырях, затем частные пансионы, позже столичные гимназии. Пока наконец Дейдри, издавшая к тому моменту пятьдесят романов под разными псевдонимами, а за ней и Эдит — автор нескольких ботанических классификаций и пяти монографий по истории, разумеется, опубликованных через подставных лиц, — не объявили в один голос, что учиться больше не пойдут. Они были рады всему, что давала им жизнь, но слишком часто Айри замечала затаённую грусть в их глазах. Были и слёзы, которые они проливали в комнате старшей сестры, прижавшись к её плечу мокрыми носами. Они так и не выросли. Они и не могли вырасти. Несчастные вечные дети.

***

Рация ожила, когда на часах было без трёх минут восемь. Три минуты до конца смены, всего три минуты. На том конце трещало так, будто кто-то старательно рвал толстую картонку прямо в микрофон.

— Тоннель под эстакадой Роз. Сержант Калло, стажёр Придд, повторите, как слышите?  
— Тоннель под эстакадой Роз, — откликнулся Боб, подтверждая, что вызов принят.  
— Столкновение с фурой в правой полосе. «Мориск» с регистрационным номером 4444. Возможны телесные повреждения и жертвы. Очевидцы вызвали скорую. Я сказала им не прикасаться к водителю или пассажирам, если таковые имеются.

Чёрный «Мориск» с четырьмя четвёрками! Кошки, Рокэ… Айрис резко развернула машину, ехать примерно полхорны, по стремительно пустеющим улицам предизломной Олларии долетят мигом.

— Ты поаккуратней, детка, — осадил её Боб, — а то сами костей не соберём. Дорога сейчас — самая дрянь. Не гони так. Авось медики раньше нас доберутся.

Рокэ… Конечно, с ним ничего не может произойти, но вдруг… да, но что, если им, живым мертвецам, и был отпущен всего лишь круг такой призрачной и в то же время совершенно настоящей жизни? Или Рокэ нарочно? Он может. Поссорился с Диконом — а эти двое вечно что-то пытаются друг другу доказать…

— Разрубленный Змей! Уже восемь! Я жене обещал… И пироги стынут.  
— А с чем у вас пироги? — осведомилась Айрис, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть своё беспокойство.  
— С мясом, грибами, даже с уткой. Жена наловчилась. И с брусникой. И брат с племянниками обещался к девяти. А мы тут с тобой….

Авария произошла на самом въезде в тоннель. Рокэ, толком не видя, что перед ним, со всего маху влетел в застрявшую в правом ряду фуру. Фура, похоже, действительно испустила дух — не горели даже габаритные огни. Ну а знак аварийной остановки — его Рокэ всё равно не заметил бы. Да и гонял он всегда… От жёлтого огонька мигалки скорой по стенам туннеля разбегались тревожные отблески. Непраздничная иллюминация, дрянная испорченная ёлочная гирлянда…  
Айри вылетела из машины — и тут же с облегчением выдохнула: виновник ДТП стоял возле своего искорёженного «коня», а высокая женщина в куртке, наброшенной поверх медицинского халата, уговаривала его пройти в салон скорой для освидетельствования.

— И вы, вы тоже.

Айри не сразу поняла, что доктор обращается к ней. Ну да, конечно, если Рокэ станут проверять на наличие в крови алкоголя, присутствие представителя дорожной полиции необходимо. Или чтобы зафиксировать телесные повреждения, которых у него, разумеется, нет — только несколько царапин на лице, которые исчезнут через пару минут.

— Присаживайтесь.

Рокэ — раздражённый, дёрганый, злящийся невесть на кого, уселся на обтянутую клеёнкой кушетку.

— Или прикажете лечь? — издевательски бросил он, щелчком пальцев сбивая закреплённую на штативе пластмассовую трубочку.  
— Не паясничайте, герцог Алва.

Докторша стянула шапочку с головы — и по плечам рассыпались иссиня-чёрные кудри. И глаза — такие же синие, как у Рокэ — смотрели неодобрительно и в то же время насмешливо.

— Моё время на исходе. Прошу простить, что пришлось обставить нашу встречу именно так.  
— Вы, — почти обвиняюще произнёс Рокэ.  
— Я, — теперь она улыбалась. — А что же вы, Айрис? Молчите?  
— Вы… — Айрис не верила своим глазам. — Вы та, кого зовут Оставленной, так?  
— Рада, что церемония знакомства не затянулась. Кстати, Рокэ, если вы надеетесь испортить оборудование, мне придётся вас расстроить — машина ненастоящая. И когда вы только повзрослеете, Алва? Я полагала, что этих лет будет достаточно, но вам и целого круга мало.  
— Никогда, — честно отозвался Рокэ. — Предпочитаю оставаться ветром, что срывает шляпы с голов прохожих или треплет локоны прекрасной девицы.  
Айри сдержанно хмыкнула: насколько она знала, если этому ветру и случалось трепать чьи-то волосы, то это были исключительно тёмно-русые кудри её собственного брата.  
— Для меня настала пора покинуть Кэртиану. Я берегла её долго, наверное, слишком долго. И перед уходом я должна передать вам послание.  
— Неужто за целый круг не выкроили ни минутки?  
— Рокэ… — предостерегающе произнесла Айрис.  
— Я всегда полагала женщин разумнее мужчин, — Оставленная одарила её благосклонной улыбкой. — Я не могла говорить с вами, пока вы были не готовы. Но сейчас…

Не прерывать её, не давать Рокэ болтать, ни о чём не спрашивать. Кажется, сейчас они узнают то, над чем тщетно ломали голову без малого четыреста лет.

— Отныне, когда я, последняя из древних, ухожу из Кэртианы, она в ваших руках. Вы — новые боги этого мира. И то, что с ним станется, во многом зависит от вас.  
— Мы — боги? — ошарашенно переспросила Айрис.  
— Да, дитя.  
— Но мы же не знаем…  
— Уверяю тебя: когда Абвении ступили на эти земли, они тоже были не очень сведущи. Однако рощи шелестели, реки текли, луга покрывались цветами или снегом, а люди рождались и умирали.  
— Но у них… у них была сила!  
— Она есть и у вас. И с каждым днём её будет всё больше и больше. Только надо научиться слышать её. Увидеть, как она растёт в каждом и каждой из вас.  
Это был какой-то абсурд: убогие декорации, продавленные сиденья, штатив для капельницы. И она — самое древнее существо их мира.  
— Но вы… почему вы уходите? Что значит — «ваше время на исходе»? Разве вы не сами определяете, когда настаёт срок?  
— Именно поэтому, дитя. Я хранила Кэртиану… — Оставленная задумалась, словно пытаясь подсчитать, сколько кругов минуло с тех пор, когда уходящий Унд оставил её здесь. — Это всё было так давно. Я любила эту землю и её людей. Но сейчас… даже боги устают, дитя. Когда-нибудь, ещё очень нескоро, подобное случится и с вами. Присмотрите за Тварями — это неразумные глупые звери, они не различают добра и зла.  
— Робер у нас в прошлом ветеринар, — меланхолично заметил Рокэ.  
— Эта задача по плечу только тебе и Ричарду. Или станешь отрицать, что четверть круга назад вы излазили все гальтарские подземелья?  
— Не стану, — согласно кивнул Рокэ.  
— Но… — Айрис всё не могла взять в толк, как они, обычные люди, пусть и задержавшиеся в Кэртиане на срок, намного превосходящий отпущенный смертным, смогут управлять и направлять. Разве не этим заняты боги? — Мы же ничего не знаем. И умеем… да мы ничего не умеем!  
— Вы любите мир, в котором живёте, вы любопытны, вы облазили все его уголки, вы видели, как поколения сменяют друг друга. Что до остального… в библиотеке замка есть скрытое хранилище, там вы найдёте даже первые записи Абвениев. Не сомневаюсь, вы разберётесь. К тому же твой муж мудр и благоразумен, а наступающий круг принадлежит ему.

Айри улыбнулась: всё же Дикон молодец — он сразу понял, что за аркой в книгохранилище что-то спрятано. Ну а Джастин — вот уж кто точно станет самым добрым и милосердным богом на свете.

— Я не буду давать вам напутствий: едва пробьёт полночь, всё окажется в вашей власти.

Айри видела, что Оставленная вот-вот простится с ними, — она покидает Кэртиану, потому что больше не может любить её, как прежде. Если спросить её, куда уходят уставшие боги, вряд ли она ответит. Но…

— Скажите, а девочки? Мои сёстры! Они что, так никогда и не повзрослеют? Это же неправильно, нечестно!  
— Кто тебе сказал, дитя? — должно быть, пребывание в Кэртиане и вправду утомило её — красивое лицо казалось почти безжизненным. — Всё в ваших руках. Всё, что вы захотите. Вы можете становиться младенцами и старцами, примерить на себя личину умудрённой жизнью матроны или девицы, едва выпорхнувшей из родительского гнезда. Но если вы ошибётесь — никто не исправит это за вас. Только вы сами.

Она откинула волосы на плечо и потянулась к цепочке на шее. Щёлкнула застёжка — и вот уже в ладонь Рокэ лёг старинный ключ, незамысловатый и лишённый изысков. Пришедший из столь далёких времён, что даже Оставленная затруднилась бы ответить, когда он был изготовлен.

— Вот и всё, — произнесла она. — Я пожелала бы вам удачи и терпения. Обычно нам недостаёт и того, и другого. Прощайте.

И в тот же миг Айрис и Рокэ оказались на улице: в тоннеле, возле разбитого «Мориска» с номером 4444. И машина скорой, включив мигалку, медленно выруливала на соседнюю полосу. Но Айри на миг почудилось, что нет никакой машины. Нет жёлтых отблесков на стенах туннеля — только вспышка ослепительно синего пламени, взметнувшаяся до небес и мгновенно погасшая.

***

— Ну что, с нами прокатитесь? — Боб, болтавший с водителем сломанной фуры, похоже, вообще не заметил ничего необычного. — Или на такси?

— Эвакуатор я уже вызвала, садись в машину, — строго сказала Айрис, украдкой поглядывая на напарника: царапины на лице Рокэ затягивались буквально на глазах.  
— Лучше сразу сборщиков металлолома, — хохотнул Боб, заваливаясь на пассажирское сиденье.

Но Рокэ так и не отходил от своего покалеченного «Мориска», поглаживая помятое крыло. Как будто прощается, гонщик несчастный… И ведь знает, что уже завтра «Мориск» с четырьмя четвёрками на номерном знаке будет стоять себе, целёхонький, в гараже замка.

— Слушай, у меня там подарки, — смущённо пробормотал Рокэ, а потом добавил, так тихо, что слышала лишь она: — Я не специально, правда.

Как будто всё, что сказала им Оставленная, Айрис только пригрезилось. Однако ключ, зажатый у него в ладони, говорил о том, что это не так.

— Хорошо, что они у тебя не под капотом, — всё ещё сердясь на Рокэ невесть за что, бросила Айрис. — Надеюсь, не помялись.

Они молча перетащили в салон целый ворох коробок и свёртков, упакованных в разноцветную переливающуюся бумагу и украшенных пышными бантиками, которые так любят в подарочных магазинах. И теперь Рокэ восседал среди них, подобно сказочному багряноземельскому шаду, получившему богатые подношения.

— Я торопился, — упрямо повторил он, подозревая, что Айри так и не поверила ему до конца.  
— А кто сегодня не торопится? — благодушно заметил Боб. — Ещё немного — и с Создателем бы праздновали.

Они вернулись в участок, чтобы поставить патрульную машину.

— Счастливого Излома и доброго нового круга тебе, Боб, — Айри обняла сержанта Калло, и в тот миг ей уже казалось, что каждое её слово обретает невиданную прежде силу.  
— Спасибо вам, — Рокэ тоже пожал Бобу руку. — Счастья и благоденствия вам и вашему семейству.

Они с Рокэ переложили его кульки и свёртки в багажник её маленькой ярко-алой «Астеры» и вскоре уже неслись по улицам Олларии в сторону старого замка, где поджидали их оставшиеся шестеро. Боги древней Кэртианы. Отныне и навеки. Если, конечно, Абсолют не распорядится иначе. Но так далеко они пока не загадывали.

А снег словно выбеливал мир, чтобы к утру нарисовать его начисто, готовясь к пришествию новых богов.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/9byct3g/8-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
